


Our kiss

by tiffabucks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, droubble, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffabucks/pseuds/tiffabucks
Summary: It may have been just a kiss to the others, but it was not only that, it was our kiss.





	Our kiss

You kissed me and I felt the air drain from my lungs like I was a balloon.

The world had broken to pieces for a few moments, but you went there and pasted all of them with your smile that's so strange, and that's why I admiring like a madman.

You held my hand in yours and I felt my body shaking as if I were in a earthquake. And then you smiled and my sanity was gone with all my fear of those who didn't like us.

So we walk in the streets and spread smiles of a couple in love to all the people who doesn't care about all those looks. You took me to the square and made faces whenever my camera focused on you and I didn't understand how you looked beautiful in all the photos - my father surely would be jealous of you now.

And then you took me to your personal world and kissed me in the end of date, and I was too nervous to notice how his hands were shaking too

It may have been just a kiss to the others, but it was not only that, it was **_our_** kiss. 


End file.
